Sherlolly is canon
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: funny , sherlolly , Sherlock and Molly mentioned


Sitting in Mycroft's dark intimidating office after the Eurus situation.

 **John*annoyed*:** I hope you have a good plan to fix what your sister did.

 **Mycroft*apologetic*:** I'm afraid this is not really my field of expertise Dr. Watson.

 **John*face palm*.**

 **Mycroft*almost getting up of his chair*:** I was actually hoping you have a plan.

 **John*laughing*:** your brother knows what I do before I even know I'm doing it, no he will see through it.

 **Mycroft*sighing heavily and sinking more in his big big chair*:** well I guess we have no other choice.

 **John*wide eyes*:** you are not thinking….

 **Mycroft*interrupting him and picking up his phone*:** desperate times call for desperate measures.

 **John*sinking in his chair*:** God help us all.

 **Mycroft*on the phone*:** Mr. Anderson, Mycroft Holmes with you….

* * *

Next day … same place

 **Philip*putting a knee on the other and making himself too comfort on his chair, smirking*:** Just to be sure I heard you right, you both want my help.

 **John*in the back of the room facepalmed***

 **Mycroft*starting to rethink of his other options and finds nothing, clenching his teeth*:** I'm afraid so.

 **Philip*twisting his mouth to hide his smile and nodding*:** you want my help to fix it between Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes, because you two can't. ***his voice turned really smugly now*.**

 **Mycroft*only nods*.**

 **Philip*bursts out a laugh he can't hold anymore*:** this is gold!

 **John*rolling his eyes muttering and beginning to lose patience*:** for the love of god!

 **Philip*still smug, making himself more comfort in his seat*:** Why me?

 **Mycroft*still trying to be polite as much as he could bear*:** you and your group have a kind of ... interest in my brother that I admit it concerns me but now we can unit and put it for a good purpose.

 **Philip*hardly suppressing his laugh*:** which is?

 **John*gets up and already lost it*:** God he was right! You only have one cellular in your brain and it's damn damaged!

 **Mycroft*trying not to lose it*:** Doctor Watson would you please let me take care of this?

 **John*zips his mouth and sits again*.**

 **Mycroft*sighing heavily and looking back to Phillip*:** Mr. Anderson your group also shows a very ... deep interest in my brother's ... personal life, and is writing about him in relationship with others.

 **Philip*enjoying himself to the extreme*:** you mean shipping.

 **Mycroft*disinterested*:** I think you call it something like that, there is even a small group that thinks him and Doctor Hooper may be together and they named them ... ***he fetched the file Anthea made for him to find the name from the information she collected about this topic***

 **Phillip*raising an eyebrow*:** Sherlolly and they believe it will be an end game ***he said as a matter of fact*.**

 **Mycroft*frowning***

 **Philip*rolling his eyes*:** it means they will end up together.

 **Mycroft*still frowning than sighing heavily*:** anyway, we need you and your group help to fix it, they can't stand to be in the same room, they wouldn't even let us dare to open the topic or mention what happened this day and they are both miserable. We need you to put your brains together to solve this dilemma.

 **Philip*sighing and faking looking lost*:** I don't know what you expect from us, we are not match makers.

 **John* can't hold it anymore and yells*:** WILL YOU HELP US OR NOT?!

 **Philip*looking like he's contemplating what to say then sighs*:** I can't promise you guys anything, but I'll do my best.

 **Mycroft* begins to breathe with relieve and smiles*:** and that's all what I ask for.

 **Philip*before he leaves*:** I want a copy of the video you showed me because you know ... ***smiling*** reasons. ***he left with that*.**

 **John*staring at the door Anderson just left from*:** we're all doomed.

* * *

Philip Anderson entered his house, and headed straight to his laptop.

He may have made fun of the situation in front of the government and the angry jealous doctor, but it was anything but easy to solve, he was about to ask his people to help him to convince two stubborn self-destructive lovers that they deserve to be happy and stop torturing each other.

He opened the group chat, it looked dusty, six months since anybody shared any thoughts, he twisted his mouth, maybe they won't be interested and it will be on his shoulders.

He sighed and decided to text them anyway, maybe one or two would offer help.

 **Situation:** _Targets said I love you to each other and too scared to face the results._

 **Mission:** _get their heads out of their butts and show them how much they are perfect together._

 **Extra Mission*optional*:** _Plan wedding in four months._

 **Mission name:** _Sherlolly is canon._

He hit send and waited, nothing happened for seven minutes, he sighed deeply and was about to hit the button close, but one message came.

Before he could read it another message from another sherlollian hit the screen.

His smile went wider with every second as the Sherlollians buzz like bees in front of him.

He took a deep breath and typed.

 **"** **Welcome aboard the ship that never sank"**


End file.
